His Mistake
by Sarabear209
Summary: Inuyasha wakes up one night to find out he made a huge mistake. This time a mistake that will cost him the thing he values the most in his life. Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome got her keys and was getting ready to leave. Ayumi grabbed her wrist before she got the door

"You will be back right?" She asked with a drunken smile

Kagome smiled at her alcohol friend

"Yes Ayumi I'll be back. I'm just going to pick up Souta and take him home. Be back in an hour" Kagome said with a smile and left in her car.

Ayumi got back to her friends and noticed Inuyasha sitting in the corner next to Miroku.

"I wonder what she sees in him" she says not no one in particular

An hour later Kagome got stuck at home watching her younger brother while her mom was in the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

'word' = thought "word" = talking

Inuyasha woke up to with his head feeling like it was being hit with a frying pan repeatedly.

'Oh man, I've never drank before in my life. Stupid Miroku.' He had yet to open his eyes feeling that it will just make his head feel worse.

He felt around his bed and felt something, or, someone.

'Oh shit' he felt that object and he felt a women's body.

'I can't believe I slept with Kagome drunk. I even swore we wouldn't have sex until we were married. Fuck'

A few months ago after a maybe pregnancy Inuyasha stupidly swore to god not to have sex till marriage. Even though they were both young.

He opened his eyes due to the fact that he never slept with Kagome before and wanted to see how she looked like in the morning. Opening his eyes he makes out her black hair and smiles. He moves his hands to run though her long black hair and is shocked when it ends at her shoulders.

Inuyasha freezes. He sits up disregarding the banging in his head and flips the girl over. Inuyasha's face pales as he sees Kagomes Best friend Ayumi naked in the bed with him. Fear starts to take over Inuyasha as he looks around and sees that it's not his room, and not his house. He looks back at the sleeping girl just when she opens her eyes.

Shock hits her and she screams.

"Shut up will you!" Inuyasha shouts while holding his ears

"Oh god.." she states and she holds the covers closer to her body

"Did we.."

"Yes" Inuyasha answers sadly

"Kagome" Ayumi whispers.

Inuyasha runs to Ayumi's bedroom bathroom and throws up in the toilet.

"Fuck" Ayumi heard Inuyasha scream from the bathroom. Ayumi grabs her phone off the nightstand and sees 13 missed calls from Kagome and numerous text.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god" Ayumi had her hands on her head rocking back and forth

'Oh my god Kagome I am sooo sorry' Ayumi stares at her phone while the screen blinks indicating another call from Kagome.

Inuyasha grabbed his clothes and was heading out to leave when Ayumi grabbed his wrist

"Inuyasha please we need to talk about this!"

"No! This never happened, we don't tell Kagome, NOTHING HAPPENED"

He snatched his arm back and left her naked on her bed. Her phone still blinking from Kagomes calls. Ayumi sits up on her bed as tears run down her face.

"I'm so sorry Kagome"

Hey! I know you guys hate me for writing a new story without finishing my other ones. I'm not making any promises cause I break them all (/.T) But I will try to keep them going. I honestly just got stuck and have no idea what to write so im just writing a new one until it all comes back to me. But thanks, for those who don't hate me!


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks pasted by and Kagome was surprised at how Inuyasha was being the perfect boyfriend. At first, Kagome was suspicious of Inuyasha thinking he was up to something or that he did something but after two weeks of him being amazing she choose to accept the new him.

At the moment Kagome was at the hospital sitting next to her mother.

"How are you feeling today Mama?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter and chuckled a bit

"I'm doing just fine Kagome, how are you and Inuyasha? He barely leaves your side these days."

"He's amazing mama, he has been so good to me" Kagome smiled brightly at her mother.

"That's great honey, you know, you're already 20. Don't you think you should be gracing me with grandchildren by now?"

"MAMA!" Kagome stood embarrassed

"I know I know" Mrs. Higurashi swatted her hand at her daughter

"I was just hoping"

"Oh mama, you are so funny" both Higurashi women laughed

Kagomes phone buzzed and got a text from Ayumi

 _ **Kagome, I need to see you right away, please it's important.**_

 _ **~Ayumi**_

"Shoot, mama I'll come see you tomorrow. Ayumi needs to see me, she says it's important" Kagome gives an apologetic look at her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi smiles at her daughter

"Go ahead dear, I'll be here when you get back, I promise."

"Thanks mama, see you tomorrow!" Kagome walks out the room heading downstairs to her car.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yesterday**_

Ayumi sat patiently in her bathroom. Eri was sitting outside on her bed wondering why her friend had called her over so late on a school night.

"Ayumi! Are you done in there?" Eri shouted to her friend.

Ayumi came out the bathroom with tears down her face. Concern hit Eri's face.

"Ayumi whats wr- whats that in your hand?"

Ayumi held up the pregnancy test. It read positive.

"Oh my god Ayumi" Eri ran up to Ayumi and hugged her.

"It's going to be alright, you have me, Yuka, and Kagome"

"NO!" Ayumi pushed Eri off her crying even harder now

"I don't have Kagome! I won't!"

Eri was now really confused.

"What do you mean Ayumi? Yes you do! Kagome is your best friend!"

" **YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND**!"

"Ayumi please calm down, explain it to me then"

" _Inuyasha_ " Ayumi whispered

"What? Ayumi I couldn't hear you

"Inuyasha" Ayumi repeated a bit stronger

"What about him?"

"He's the father…"

Eri stared at her friend while Ayumi continues to sob quietly. Then Eri broke out into a laugh

"That was a good one Ayumi! For a minute there you almost had me believing you!"

" **It's not a joke!"** Ayumi screamed. Eri immediately when quiet.

"We got drunk. It was never supposed to happen! I was already drunk and Kagome left. Inuyasha never drank before but Koga encouraged him to drink. Miroku tried to stop him but you know him and Koga and rivals. Things lead up and I don't know. We were in a room when I woke up.."

Eri stared at her friend horrified

"Ayumi, how could you.."

"I didn't mean to Eri!" Ayumi turned around to face her friend.

"This was never supposed to happen! Kagome was supposed to come back and take me home!"

"So you're saying this is Kagome's fault!"

"No Eri I'm not- damn it Eri you are supposed to be my support!"

Eri sighed. She didn't know what to think or what was going to happen.

"Are you going to kill it?" Eri asked quietly

Ayumi stared at her in shock

"How could you say that Eri!" Ayumi shouted

"It's the least you could do for Kagome!"

"I'm not going to kill my baby!"

Eri sighed again.

"Look Ayumi, I really don't know what to tell you. Honestly, you need to talk to Inuyasha about this. He is the one you should be discussing this with. Kagome is my best friend, and so are you. We are a three package deal. But I don't need to get involved in this. Right now, it's You, Inuyasha and Kagome. And right now, I need to go pick up my sister. She is hanging out with Souta."

"Eri" Eri turned around as she was heading for the door

"Yes Ayumi?"

"Please don't hate me" Eri looked at her friend. She was broken. Ayumi hurt her best friend in the worst way possible. She felt bad for her friend. She knew this was all a mistake, but it want her mistake, it was theirs.

"I don't Ayumi, we are still a package deal" And with that she left. Leaving a broken Ayumi crying on her bed.


End file.
